1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a simple structure.
2. Description of Prior Arts
When an electrical connector is mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), it is necessary that a soldering portion of the electrical connector connects exactly with a soldering point of the PCB. Usually, a vacuum sucking mechanism can complete the operation by sucking on a picking up section mounted on the electrical connector. The picking up section has a slippy surface fastening with the sucking mechanism, and a plurality of elastic sections for fastening on corresponding locking parts of the electrical connector.
However, prior art picking up section locking with the electrical connector by a plurality of locking parts formed on an insulating housing of the electrical connector. So the insulating housing usually is complex, and hard to operate. Additionally, the electrical assembly is withdrew upwardly from the electrical connector. If the force carrying the picking up section is too fiercely, the soldering portion of the electrical connector may fall off from the PCB, leading to an undesirable connection between the electrical connector and the PCB.